Kit Kat and Boomerang
by CadetAnnie4Jesus
Summary: Katana couldn't be more annoyed with certain members of her new team, particularly Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang. All she wants to do is be a good soldier and follow orders, but Digger keeps getting in her way. Despite his irritating attitude and degrading nicknames, Tatsu can't help but realize she might be falling for the attractive Australian. (Captain Katana/Kaboom)
Katana was engrossed in the fight around her. As she swung her two swords into the bodies of various adversaries, she tried to block out all surrounding sounds. The only noises she could hear were the screeches of her fallen enemies and the swish of her blades cutting through the air. All that mattered was that she, Tatsu, delivered justice for the people of the dying city. It was just her and her opponents.

"Look out!"

Oh, and a couple other dozen clowns. The girl spun around, expecting another attacker or a stray weapon from one of her clumsier teammates. She wasn't prepared for a giant crocodile arm to come swinging her way. The light woman was instantly knocked off her feet and sent flying through the air. She braced herself, prepared to hit hard concrete. Instead, she felt her body hit something else, sending both her and the object tumbling to the ground. She let out a painful hiss and opened her eyes to see none other than Captain Boomerang lying beneath her. The man seemed to be just as startled.

Once the two had comprehended the situation, Digger raised his eyebrow and gave a seductive grin.

"I didn't picture you for a goer, Doll."

Before he could make any other suggestive comments, Katana shoved herself off his chest and onto the ground next to him. Boomerang immediately got to his feet, unaffected by her harsh response. He even held out his hand to help her get up, all the while with an extremely smug look plastered to his face. She too pushed the hand away and stood up by herself.

"Get out of my way, you oaf," she spat, grabbing her two swords which had flung off to the side.

"Now, now, you aren't going to blame that on me," Boomerang exclaimed amusingly. "That was clearly the croc's fault, Luv, and I wasn't the one getting knocked over and used as a cushion."

The Suicide Squad member rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry that I g…," she was stopped mid-sentence when the handle of her weapon accidently brushed her side. Pain shot through her body. Looking down, she saw a giant bruise had formed where Croc's had hit her. Small trickles of blood flowed from various cutes where Waylon's rough scales had scratched her skin.

"Bloody -," he cursed when he saw the wounds. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," she grunted, being careful to keep the katanas clear from her side.

"You sure? Cuz we can handle these cunts while you take a breather."

"I said I'm fine."

Katana instantly tried to jump back into the fight, but it was obvious that the blow had taken a toll on her. Grinding her teeth and ignoring the tremendous pain, she swung her swords with slightly less ferocity than before. Captain Boomerang didn't say anything else, but he fought just a few feet away from the clearly injured girl. His eyes occasionally flickered to Katana, just to make sure she was still breathing properly. When Katana caught him staring at her, she sent him a death glare. The man got the message, held up his hands, and backed away.

"Yamashiro, status." Rick Flag's voice buzzed in her ear through an inserted headset.

She put her hand to her ear and flipped the microphone on. She was careful to leave out any indication that she was in any sort of pain. "We're holding them off as best as we can. Their numbers are thinning, so we should be done here in about 10 minutes."

Flag's voice was commanding. "10 minutes is too long, we need you to come help Deadshot and I now. Do you think Harkness and Jones can finish off the rest?"

She was about to respond, when another voice cut her off.

"Sorry Flag, but we can't really do that," Captain Boomerang spoke through the static.

"Digger, if you say something stupid I swear." Digger and Tatsu could hear the irritation dripping in his voice.

"It's not me, it's Katana. She got a blow to the side from Croc. She's gonna need medical attention."

Tatsu cursed. "Everything's fine Flag. I'm coming over there now."

"Wait," he ordered. Like a good soldier, she stopped. "Jones, is this true?"

There was a moment of silence, followed by some grunting on the other end of the line. It was clear Killer Croc was having some trouble with his head piece. Finally he got it working. "Yah, sorry about that. I didn't see her standing there and just kind of just flung her across the roof."

A string of profanity came from Rick's mouth. "OK, I want Jones to finish off the rest. Digger, you take care of Tatsu. Can you give us some backup Harley?"

"Sure thing Mr. Boss!" Quinn's cheerful voice came through.

Before Katana could protest, Flag interrupted her. "Unlike the rest of this sorry sack, I'd like you to come out alive Katana. So get some medical attention immediately, that's an order. We can use you in the next fight."

With that, the commander turned off his radio.

It took Katana about ten seconds to get from where she was standing to where Digger was. In an instant she had him pinned against a wall.

"You sure do like pushing me against things, don't you Cupcake?"

"Why did you do that?" she spat in his face.

Captain Boomerang smiled, unfazed by the dangerous situation he was in.

"Well, it's obvious you're bleedin'. You need some medical stitches."

She rose the blade of her sword up to his neck. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. What's your play?"

He laughed and said, "You're right Honey. I did it just to annoy you."

Katana placed the blade closer, took a deep breath, and finally backed away. Digger reached up to feel a little blood pouring out his throat. He seemed a bit surprised when he pulled his hand away and saw bright red staining his fingers.

"Come on," Katana demanded, placing her swords back in her belt. His life wasn't worth anything, but that didn't mean Tatsu had the right to kill him. It wouldn't be honorable. Maybe if she was lucky, he would end up killing himself.

Digger swiped a dirty edge of his uniform at his neck. "So, are you gonna disobey daddy?"

She shook her head. "No, unlike you, I can actually follow orders. I'm going to go get some bandages and then join the fight, but you're staying. Help Croc clean up."

He jogged up to her and began to match her pace. "Hey, I'm not gonna defy the man if you ain't. Wouldn't want him blowing up my pretty face."

Again, Katana decided it was best to ignore him.

"Waylon, I'm leaving Digger with you. Hopefully I should be able to dress my wounds in time to meet you with the others at the coordinates Rick sent."

Croc, who seemed to be having a blast punching villains left and right, shook his head. "I got the rest of these guys. You better take Harkness if the boss said too."

Why did she have to be a rule follower? With a sigh, she began to walk southward, where they had first crashed in this sorry city. Flag had left a large duffel bag of medical supplies near the crash site for the exact reason of a team member getting hurt. People could say the government was a bit corrupt, but at least they couldn't say they weren't prepared.

Tatsu was still hoping the man would stay behind, but she had no such luck. Digger instantly matched her pace and started blabbering on about random things. He offered her to lean against him after her limp started to worsen, but of course he said it in a way only Digger could. He made a kind action sound vulgar. Luckily, they weren't that far away from the crash site, and Tatsu had training in traveling with injuries.

They reached the site within ten minutes. Katana left her swords just outside the small building and walked in. Digger reached the duffle first. The first thing he grabbed was a jar of alcohol. He took a long gulp, drowning about a fourth of the bottle in a few seconds.

"Really?" Katana remarked.

"Hey, there's nothing like some booze to ease off the pain." He held out the bottle to her. "Wanna swig?"

"I'm good."

"Forgot, you're a whisky woman."

Digger began to dig around in the bag more. He produced a roll of bandages, some needle and thread, and some vital sterilizing equipment. He was quite focused on the task, and Katana couldn't help but watch him with slight curiosity.

"I can't decide if you're actually care about anyone on this team or if you're just a jerk."

He laughed, guzzling down another section of the bottle. "Can't I do both?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. Instead she grabbed the bag from him. "We need to wait for this water to boil and sterilize the needle. After I patch myself up, we can meet up with the rest of the crew."

"You're kidding me, right?"

She was not kidding.

"There's no way I'm going back into the fight. Those blokes can take care of this job themselves. I've done my part already."

"Is that your definition of honor? I thought you said you wanted to watch out for the team."

Digger shook his head. "I said I cared about someone on this team, and that would be me, gorgeous. I think I'll wait it out here and make sure the others come back to a good welcome home party."

Katana frowned. "I could call Flag right now and tell him you're playing hooky while others risk their lives to help the innocent people of this town."

"And risk me getting my head blown off? You're too nice for that Kit Kat." He smirked as he took another gulp.

With a shake of her head, she just decided to drop the topic. She would make sure the buffoon did his fair share once she was bandaged. In the meantime, she was getting a bit annoyed by the man's cocky attitude and close proximity. She widened the gap between them and gave him a glare.

"Could you stop it with all the nicknames?"

"What, you've never had a Kit Kat before?"

"No, but I've never been called one."

Harkness smiled. "Can't a man just think of different ways to call a pretty girl pretty?"

"And Kit Kat's a pretty how?"

"You don't get it? Katana, Kat…" He seemed offended that she didn't appreciate his clever play on words.

The girl couldn't help but roll her eyes once more. She said, "You could call me by my real name instead."

"And what would that be, bright eyes?"

"Didn't you hear it during the mission briefing?" she asked. "Oh, let me guess. You weren't listening."

He mocked an offended look. "I was listening, I just forgot. That's all. I'm an Aussie not an elephant."

For a moment she almost told him, but decided it wasn't worth him getting the satisfaction. "Can't we just sit in silence while the water heats up?"

"Nope, Dumpling."

"Just call me Katana."

"Mmh, nah. How about Kitten? Buttercup? Lambchop?"

"Okay, enough," she gave in, not wanting to be referred to as any more food items. "It's Tatsu."

He smiled, pleased that she had answered his question. "Tatsu, that is a pretty name. What is it, Chinese?"

Tatsu nearly slapped the man. She pointed up to her mask with a petulant look on her face.

It took him a moment to realize what she was referring to. "Oh, Japanese. Duh, didn't put two and two together."

"Well, we can add racist to your ever growing list of negative characteristics."

"Oh, I have a list, do I? Can I hear some of these personality traits?"

She brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Where do I begin? Inconsiderate. Narrow-minded. Self-indulgent. Narcissistic."

Rather than looking upset, he seemed rather entertained by her choice of words. "At least I don't have anger management issues. It's not exactly considered socially acceptable to slit people's throats when you get irritated."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Would you like me to do it again, a little bit deeper."

He raised his hand in surrender, backing away. "Hey, let's just start over. You clearly have a bad perception of me, so how about a reintroduction." Now, he stuck out his hand. "Name's George Harkness, aka Captain Boomerang. Acquaintances and enemies call me Digger."

Tatsu reluctantly grabbed his hand. It was very sweaty. She gave it a delicate shake. "Tatsu, Tatsu Yamashiro."

She pulled her hand away, but the touch of his skin still tingled on her fingertips. Digger smiled gently.

"Tatsu." He said softly. "What a beautiful Japanese name."

Katana caught herself blushing. She quickly shook her head. What was she doing? What would Maseo think? Before she had time further process the compliment, an alarm went off signaling the water was boiled and the needle sterilized. She reached over to grab the pot, but Digger quickly slid it out of her reach.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Give me that back."

"Sorry Tatsu, no can do. There's no way you're gonna be able to treat all of those cuts by yourself. You'll have to leave it to Dr. Boomer here to fix you up."

"In your dreams Boomerang," she told him, reaching across to grab the handle. Digger blocked her reach.

"It may be true that you're in my dreams, Hotstuff, but you're the crazy one if you think you can reach those cuts that extended on your back."

Katana shook her head. "Really, the name thing again?"

"Hey, as much as I know, Tatsu could mean hot stuff in Japanese."

"How would you like it if I continuously called you derogatory names."

He leaned in. "I would like it a lot."

Katana was firm. "Digger, there is no way that you are going to get anywhere near my body, so you might as well hand the equipment over now."

He gave a little pout, but allowed her to grab the water. She removed the needle and instantly got to work, taking off her jacket to get a clear view of her injuries. She felt her eyes tear up and pain shoot through her body with every stitch she made. Digger remained silent through the beginning of the operation, but she found herself unable to focus as the man's eyes bore into her back. Even facing the opposite direction, his presence seemed to make her flustered, which just confused her.

"Would you mind looking the other way?" she asked with a frustrated tone.

Digger grinned. "Sure, but just call me when you need me to finish up."

Afterwards, she felt more at-ease and attentive. Soon her entire side was cleaned except one portion in the back. She swore. Boomerang was right, she couldn't reach it at that angle.

"Told you," he said smugly, peeking over his shoulder.

Tatsu handed him the needle and thread with a glare. "If your hand goes anywhere too high or too low, you aren't gonna have a hand anymore. Understand?"

"Crystal clear."

He scooted around her and positioned himself where he could easily see her back wounds. With cautious confidence, he thrust his hand forward. To Tatsu's surprise, Digger's hands were gentle. It still hurt like crazy every time a stitch went through, but the man seemed to have really steady hands. She did notice he took his time, but when he was done, the stitches felt very secure.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked as she carefully slipped her jacket back on.

"You pick up a few things with a job like mine," was his simple response. "But you're welcome."

"I didn't figure you for a doctor."

"I ain't. But I ain't stupid. When I was just a kid living in the Down Under, my Ma taught me how to patch myself up. I played with boomerangs back then, and, well, let's just say I wasn't quite as good as catching them as I am now. They can give you quite a bloody nose." He rubbed his nose, as if remembering the many wounds he had received. "Course a bloody nose is nice compared to what we get now. What about you, Tatsu? Where'd you learn to stitch yourself, or handle the pain for that matter."

She too thought back to her childhood "I learned it in Japan," she responded, "from an old friend."

He noted the faraway look in her eye. "I'm guessing this friend was more of a lover, eh?"

Tatsu's mind drifted back to her time as a teenager. She had received a very hard blow after martial arts training and required medical attention. Maseo had been busy at the time, so Takeo had stayed behind and treated her wounds. Back then, before she had any tolerance for pain, she remembered him telling her to breath, wrapping a bandage around her arm while clutching her hand with his free one. She shook her head.

"No," she said, her voice filled with hatred. Her eyes began to darken. "He once was a friend, but he killed my husband and children through his jealousy. He was a despicable and dishonorable man."

Digger's eyes widened. "Touchy subject I see. Sorry to hear bout your family."

Katana forced herself to calm down, reminding herself that she was not in private. "I apologize, it is only that, there is nothing worse in life than to lose your child. I lost my whole world that night. Takeo is the reason I became Katana, so I could ensure that justice is brought upon the world. Justice for Maseo, Reiko, and Yuki."

Boomerang nodded. "I might not care too much for this justice thing, but I know what it feels like ta not have anyone anymore." He handed her the remainder of the booze. "Here, this'll help."

She accepted it, the alcohol stinging her throat as she swallowed. It made her pain lesson, both physically and emotionally, but it still remained.

"All better Kat?"

"No."

"Good. It's not supposed to go completely away."

Tatsu stared at Digger again, right into his deep blue eyes. She knew what was happening, and she hated herself for it. Just like that, she knew she had begun to fall in love. It was the same feelings she had felt with Takeo and Maseo, but now it was with some trashy Australian. She couldn't allow herself to do this. Her husband may be dead, but his soul was trapped just outside in her sword. Had he been hearing their conversation? She was overcome with a wave of guilt.

"Digger, we can't do this. There's a war going on, and I need to focus on my job of protecting the team and Flag, what I signed on to do."

All she got in response was a raised eyebrow. "I didn't realize we were doing anything. Did you have something particular in mind?"

"Why do you have to be so immature?" she said frustrated. "Look Harkness, I need to stay loyal to my husband, Maseo."

"I don't wanna be harsh Kit Kat, but didn't you say he was dead a long time ago?"

"It's complicated," she said.

Digger shook his head. "Look, I don't know much about your past, and I'm not here to make you angry or judge. But you'd think if this Maseo guy really loved you, he'd want you to move on? I mean, it's clear the other guy never really loved you, because he never let you go."

She thought about what he said. She hated it that someone so stupid could be so right.

"I'm guessing you have a specific candidate it mind," Tatsu said, referring to Digger.

Digger smiled. "Well, I am the only one present at the time, we might as well try it out."

Katana realized how close she and Digger were. Every inch of her body was telling her to get away from him, but at the same time every inch was telling her to get closer. She slowly leaned in a little more.

"Beep, beep," static filled the room, and Katana instantly scooted away.

"Digger, status." Rick Flag's voice filled the room.

Digger looked rather disappointed, but regained his goofy attitude as he turned on his mic and responded, "She's all stitched up and itching to fight. Just need to put up some equipment and we'll be back to help you bloody up the rest of those creepy creatures."

Flag seemed relieved. "Usually I'd say for Katana to stay and rest, but the fight is bad. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Katana reached up and turned her mic on also. She also recomposed herself. "Roger, Flag. We'll be there shortly."

"Good to hear you're okay Katana, report back in as soon as you're approaching the meeting site."

With that, the static turned off. The two squad members turned off their mikes. They sat for a few seconds in awkward silence. Digger turned back to Katana.

"Well… shall we continue?" Digger suggested.

Katana was torn. "I, I don't." She almost agreed. "No."

Digger gave an exasperated sigh. "Come on Kat, don't tell me you weren't about to kiss me?"

"I wasn't," she told him and herself in a rebuking voice. She turned her head away and looked towards the door. She thought she could see her katana blade gleaming in the moonlight.

 _Do you really want me to move on?_

Captain Boomerang stared at the girl, unsure what to make of the rejection. "You know Tatsu, you're a bad liar."

She was, that was true. Though the man was vulgar and had as much morals in him as he had unrotten teeth, she knew that she had started to develop… slight feelings for him. And she couldn't lie to herself, no matter how hard she tried. She heard the answer to her question as if Maseo had said it himself. It was time to let Maseo go.

Katana made her decision. She leaned back and gave Digger a light peck on the cheek.

Digger grinned like a mad man. "Did Tatsu Yamashiro just kiss the big oaf, Digger Harkness?"

"Tell anyone what happened here and your dead."

"Wait, that's it? I put in all that effort to avoid being a jerk and I just get a kiss on the cheek? Do you know how hard it is for me to be nice?" he complained.

"That's all you're gonna get," Katana said, grabbing her swords.

"Bad liar, Luv," he said teasingly. "You can't resist me for long."

"Get up Boomer, we have to head back to base."

"Come on, just one real smooch. You aren't scared are you?"

She spun around and grabbed him, kissing him right then and there. Digger seemed surprised and barely had time to kiss back before she pulled away.

She picked up her swords smugly as if nothing had happened. "Ready to go now?"

He nodded, with a huge, childlike smile on his face. "Course Kit Kat. Lead the way."

 ** _Hi everyone! So Suicide Squad is finally out! Unfortunately we don't get much screen time of Katana, but that's what fanfiction is for! I edited this story a bit, so it could take place after the movie. I just changed the black beasts to some unknown enemy. I know that Harley is here, but I'll give a brief explanation why in the next chapter._**

 ** _I have two sequels have written for this. One takes place the next day and the other 2 months in the future. I'm kind of flipping back and forth between the two, so who knows which will be posted first. So many of ya'll have encouraged me to write more, and I'm trying my best._**

 ** _If you really like the ship of Captain Katana, feel free to check me out at tumblr. My name is_** theotpoftheday **. Also, if you have any ideas for a story between them, write it in the reviews and I may or may not use it. I am a really slow writer, so ya'll will just have to be patient with me to get something else out.**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback, and help support the film by seeing it in theaters!**


End file.
